The purpose of this case controlled study was to determine if there is an association between iron deficiency and an adolescent's performance on standardized tests of attention and memory. Measures included: hematocrit, MCV, EP, Stroop color and work test and the memory battery of the Stanford-Binet 4th edition revised. Patients were recruited from the Johns Hopkins Hospital Adolescent Clinic.